Soft and Squishy
by Seito
Summary: Everyone on the campus knew that Professor Honjo and Professor Makoto hated each other on sight. Their fights were practically legendary. Poor Megumi is stuck in the middle (And somewhere Yuri is laughing)


writing-frenzy asked

 _Uh, for the TGIF Prompt, something cute between Sniper Mask and Rika? or if you want to go another direction, Rika becomes someone Close to God, and is on the same wavelength as Sniper Mask?_

* * *

"Alright! That's it for today's lesson," Professor Honjo said. He waved a stack of papers. "Before you go, don't forget to pick up a pamphlet. Unless you want to struggle through the semester, then by all means don't take this cheat sheet I wrote for you." The rest of the class laughed once, easily being swept into Professor Honjo's dry wit.

Megumi grinned as she darted forward. She had heard that Professor Honjo was a hard teacher, but did his best to always help his students in every way possible. People said you had to be doing utterly stupid things to fail his class.

Just as she reached Professor Honjo's desk, the door to the classroom slammed open. A tall man dressed in a black suit sauntered into the classroom. The brim of his fedora shadowing his eyes.

"Professor Makoto," Professor Honjo said, with a strained smile.

"Professor Honjo," Professor Makoto curtly greeted back.

Megumi looked between the two men, nervously gulping. This was Professor Makoto? There were rumors about how ruthless of a teacher he was. His classes were practically pass or fail, one of the most important one for her major. She had purposely taken a lighter course load this semester because of how brutal his classes were supposed to be.

"They moved the location of my next class to this room," Professor Makoto announced sourly.

Megumi mentally panicked. Wait, she didn't know that! Her next class was going to be here?!

"And?" Professor Honjo said, crossing his arms.

"And you're still in here," Professor Makoto said, glaring at him.

Megumi fretted. Beside the insanity of Professor Makoto's classes, it was often said how Professor Makoto and Professor Honjo did not get along at all. She could practically see the lightning bolts being shot between them, the tension growing thick.

Professor Honjo picked up his page, clearing off his own papers. "Then I'll be out of your way," he said. His friendly smile was now more frigid than a glacier. "Don't be so hard on your students," he said, leaving the classroom with a wave.

Professor Makoto snorted. "Don't coddle your students."

He looked at Megumi. She snapped to attention, straightening up. "Are you part of my class?" he demanded.

"Y-yes sir," Megumi said.

"Then take a seat!"

Megumi scrambled to her seat. Oh god, was every day going to be like this? How was she going to handle it?

-.-.-.-

"Morning Megumi~" Yuri greeted her friend, waving.

Megumi slide into the empty seat across from Yuri and slumped onto the table. "I'm so screwed," she moaned.

"Why is that?" Yuri asked. "It's only the first day of the semester! What could have possibly gone wrong?"

Megumi groaned. "I have a class with Professor Honjo and Professor Makoto back to back in the same classroom. You would not believe it, Yuri!" she wailed. "The rumors are totally true. They hate each other so much! And I'm gonna be stuck during that transition between classes unless I want to look like an idiot who walks out of the classroom and walks back in. I got caught in their fight today and if every day is like this I might go crazy. You would not believe the tension, it was so- Yuri, why are you laughing? Yuri?!"

-.-.-.-

Rika pulled out his phone as it buzzed with a new text. He opened it up, smiling as he saw it was from Yuri.

 _Big brother, tell your boyfriend to stop terrorizing his students so much. Megumi is scared out of her mind. Your silly plan works a little too well, in my opinion. -Yuri_

He leaned back, looking up at Yu. "You've apparently terrorized your future students a little too well, Yu," Rika said.

Yu wrapped his arms around Rika's waist, squeezing tight and pulling him closer. "She's laughing, isn't she?" he asked, amused.

Rika huffed. "Probably. She thinks our little plan is utterly hilarious. I'm surprised none of our students realize that you're actually a soft squishy person."

Yu pouted. "Am not. It's not very cool to be a soft squishy person."

Rika laughed. "But you are. That's fine though. You're my soft squishy person."

* * *

These two are dorks, you cannot convince me otherwise.

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
